


A Rock and A Hard Place

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Community: femslash100, Divorce, Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Femslash, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly is stuck between a rock and a hard place thanks to Sonny. Sam knows she is going to be the one to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and A Hard Place

Sam looked up at Carly, feeling shocked at the other woman's words. Words that hurt slightly because she didn't want them to be true.

"Are you saying Sonny is threatening to expose our affair in court?" she asked as she ran a hand through her long hair.

Sam knew Carly's ex was ruthless, had always known that but she hadn't expected he would play dirty and threaten to expose the fact that Carly and Sam were having an affair just so he could get custody of their daughter Ada. A daughter who had been born later in life for both of them. Long after Morgan and Michael had both been adults and Carly's daughter with her second husband Jax was a pre-teen.

Carly nodded her head as she frowned, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Says he'll use that against me if I don't end things with you," she spoke her voice coming out soft. "I'm so fucking stupid," she repeated as she shook her head. "Should have never let him win back after I ended my marriage to Jax."

Sam frowned as well before reaching out and pulling Carly to her. She hated what Sonny was doing, inevitably making Carly chose between her and her two year old daughter. A choice Sam knew she'd lose in.

Kissing Carly's forehead, Sam just fell silent not sure what else she could say to Carly. Not when she was angry and upset too, more so at Sonny.


End file.
